cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield 2: Modern Combat
Battlefield 2: Modern Combat is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the Battlefield series, and is the fourth entry into the series. The game is set in the modern period of World War III. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * M1: Strike the beaches and fight to defend the villages from the Chinese. * M2: Defend the convoys from Chinese forces, then fight to seize the villages. * M3: Fight to eliminate Chinese defenses and positions in the fields, then defend lines. * M4: Eliminate the Chinese supply camps, then strike the airfield. * M5: Assault Chinese defenses and villages, then rescue the platoon. * M6: Eliminate tanks and Chinese positions, then move to seize the hill and strike the base. * M7: Defend villages and lines from Chinese assaults. * M8: Fight past Chinese defenses to seize the village and assault the convoys. * M9: Fight to seize and defend the villages, then hold the bridges from the Chinese. * M10: Fight past Chinese held villages and defenses to assault the fortress. * M11: Defend positions from Chinese forces, then move to eliminate Sam sites and tanks. * M12: Assault and hold the city from Chinese forces. Characters * Sergeant William Kirby (Player Character) * Sergeant Nick Davis * Corporal Jason Bradley * Corporal Mike Robinson * Corporal Rick Carmichael * Sergeant Sanderson * Sergeant Harding * Corporal Kevin "Tiger" Williams * Corporal Harrison "Fox" Madison * Private Jim Milton * Private Bill Little * Private Giles Everest * Colonel Marshall Maps USMC vs PLA * Invasion * Jungles * Riverside * Villages * Trenches * Hillsides * Rice Fields * Islands * Jungle Villas * Tree Line * Valley * Tropic Field * Palm Path * Ridge * Jungle Lines * Outskirts * Hail Fire * Palm City * Jungle Hills * Ambush Factions Friendly * United States Marine Corps Enemy * Chinese People's Liberation Army Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. It is also the first game to have a story based campaign, where players control a single soldier that re spawns at checkpoints, instead of re spawning as another soldier as in multiplayer and instant action. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a health bar that will deplete when taking damage, but it can be replenished by medikits provided by medics, or by medical stations situated on the maps. Resupply crates and medical stations are found at the different command posts on the map, which restock and replenish ammunition and health. Game Types * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Objective Mode Classes and Weapons Assault * America ** Primary - '''M16A2 ** '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Knife * '''China ** Primary - '''Type 95 ** '''Secondary - '''QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Knife ''Medic'' * '''America ** Primary - '''M4 Carbine ** '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife * '''China ** Primary - '''AKM ** '''Secondary - '''QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife ''Support'' * '''America ** Primary - '''Minimi SAW, M60 ** '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, SMAW, Knife * '''China ** Primary - '''QBB-95, RPK ** '''Secondary - '''QSZ-92, M67 Frag, PF 98, Knife ''Engineer'' * '''America ** Primary - '''MP5, M4 Benelli ** '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife * '''China ** Primary - '''Type 85, NOR 982 ** '''Secondary - '''QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife ''Scout'' * '''America ** Primary - '''M21 ** '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife * '''China ** Primary - '''QBU 88 ** '''Secondary - '''QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife '''Vehicles American * Tanks - ** M1 Abrams * Ground Vehicles - ** Humvee ** LAV-25 * Air Craft - ** F-16 Eagle ** AH-64 Apache ** UH-60 Blackhawk Chinese * Tanks - ** Type 99 * Ground Vehicles - ** NJ 2046 ** WZ551 * Air Craft - ** J-10 Fantan ** WZ-10 Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games